Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)
|image= |artist= |year=2015 |alt = Family Battle Version |nogm= 3 |dg= / / / (Classic) / / / (Family Battle Version) |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Dance Crew (Family Battle Version) |perf= Ralph Beaubrun (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Cormier Claude (P3) Céline Baron (P4) |gc = Purple/Salmon/Yellow/Pink (Classic) Blue/Purple/Orange/Purple (Family Battle Version) |pc = Blue/Black/Orange/Dark Green (Classic) Pink/Blue/Red/Purple (Family Battle Version) |lc = Yellow (Classic) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYxdUmC350 Violet (Family Battle Version) |pictos = 89 (Classic) 87 (Family Battle Version) |nowc = NaeNae}} "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" by Silentó is featured on . Appearance Of The Dancers Classic The dancers are all animals, each from a previous track in the Just Dance series. P1 P1 is the lion from Copacabana. He wears blue overalls, red sneakers, and has a yellow shirt with black spots on it. P2 P2 is the zebra from Istanbul (Not Constantinople). He wears a black jacket with red sleeves with a yellow shirt under it, blue sneakers, and black jeans. P3 P3 is the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). He wears a gold necklace, a plaid jacket wrapped around his hips, and a blue bandana on one leg. P4 P4 is the frog from Love Is All, but this time, female. She wears black shorts, a red jacket, a gold necklace, white sneakers, and yellow knee pads. NaeNae Coach 1.png|P1 NaeNae Coach 2.png|P2 NaeNae Coach 3.png|P3 NaeNae Coach 4.png|P4 Family Battle Version P1 P1 is the mother. At the beginning of the song, she is pink. She wears a pink polo with a golden necklace. She wears skinny jeans and a brown belt, she has red shoes and a red hat. She has a brown ponytail. P2 P2 'is the sister. She is also pink at the beginning of the song. She wears a green dress and blue jacket. She has a green turband with a green bow. She also wears a golden necklace. Yellow shoes and she has brown pigtails. P3 '''P3 '''is the brother. At the beginning of the song, he is blue. He wears a red t-shirt and he also wears a golden necklace. He has an orange cap and a purple bracelet. He wears yellow shorts and purple shoes with orange laces. P4 '''P4 '''is the father. He is also blue at the beginning of the song. He has a purple shirt and an orange jacket. He also wears a golden necklace. He wears black pants and a black belt. He has black shoes and has black hair. NaeNaeALT Coach 1.png|P1 NaeNaeALT Coach 2.png|P2 NaeNaeALT Coach 3.png|P3 NaeNaeALT Coach 4.png|P4 Background The background contains many colors combined with the lyrics of the song and the movements of coaches, similar to that of the background of ''Love Me Again ''and ''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!). Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: All players tap their head four times; P1 does this while running forward. WatchMeGold.jpg|All Gold Moves watchmegm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Family Battle Version There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Alternate routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Raise your arms in front of you slowly. '''Gold Move 3: P1: Kneel, put your left hand on your hip and your right hand on your head. P2: Make a peace sign with your right hand and put your left hand on your right elbow. P3: Do the same thing as P2 in a slightly different angle. P4: Kneel and cross your arms. This is the final move of the routine. wmagm1.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 wmagm1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 In Game wmagm2.png|Gold Move 3 wmagm2.gif|Gold Move 3 In Game Trivia * This is the third all-animal Dance Crew in the series, after Istanbul (Not Constantinople) and Copacabana. ** The zebra from Istanbul (Not Constantinople), the lion from Copacabana, the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), and the frog from Love Is All also make an appearance in this track. ** The zebra is from Just Dance 4, the fox and the frog is from Just Dance 2015 and the lion is from Just Dance 2016. There is no animal coach from Just Dance 2014 as there wasn't any. However, the panda coach from Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2016 is appearing in ''Don't Stop Me Now'' Alternate. * This is the seventh track in the series with returning dancers, being ''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' from Just Dance 3 being the first one as that features dancers from Just Dance 2. * P4's costume in real life is in a dark shade of blue so the costume does not blend in with the green screen. * P2 recycles his jacket from the Fanmade routine of Turn Up The Love, P3 recycles his shirt from Rock N Roll and P4 recycles her jacket and knee pads from P1 and P3 from Daddy. * The gameplay for the routine appears to lack a gold move pictogram. * Before this song was confirmed, there was a beta element: P3's outfit was darker. * P1's outfit resembles the Disco Ball Headed Dancer from Just Dance 2014 but with a different color palette. * Every dancer in the routine is P2 of their original routine except for the zebra, who is coincidentally P2 of this routine. * This song was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed 2 weeks earlier.File:IMG_20160817_120140.jpg *"Now watch me yule" is misinterpreted as "Now watch me you", and appears as "you" in the background.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYxdUmC350 *The frog (P4) in this song is the only coach that is a female, although in Love is All the frog coach from that song is a male. *The alternate routine highly resembles Blame It on the Boogie. *This is the first song in the series in which both the Classic and the Alternate routine are Dance Crews. *The Family Battle Version has 2 pictograms less than the Classic routine. *The Family Battle Version appears to feature the two child coaches from ''I Gotta Feeling'' (Classroom Version) and the male coach from ''El Tiki'' (Trio version), plus a fourth, unknown coach. *In the Alternate routine, whenever P3's glove is near P4's cap, the cap will become purple. *This song has been in the demo version, replacing Sorry. However it's only available on Xbox One and PS4.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTOmBRNjulM Gallery Naenae.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' Naenaealt.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' (Family Battle Version) watcm me 2png.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' on the menu WatchMeAlt.Menu.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' (Family Battle Version) on the Just Dance 2017 menu NaeNaeP2Ava.png|P2's avatar NaeNaeALTP2Ava.png|Alternate avatar (P2) 0000000c.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover 00000067.png|Family Battle Version Just Dance 2017 cover WatchmewhipBTS.png|Behind the scenes Watchme p1.png|P1 Watchme p2.png|P2 watchmep3.png|P3 Watchme p4.png|P4 Naenae photobooth.png Jd17-toptracks-preview-silent-naenae-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser watch me no gui.png|No GUI gameplay BetaWatchMeMove.png|Beta move/color Scheme LOLWATNOP`LS-0.png|Beta P3's color scheme Videos Silentó - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Official) Just Dance 2017 - Watch Me Just Dance 2017 - Watch Me Alternativa References Site Navigation es:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Céline Baron Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:Ralph Beaubrun